Whispers From the Past
by Dream4
Summary: MP finds her mothers DSA, MPJ romance or venge. PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve  
Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickle,and TNT. Tiffany's Poem Challenge: Whispers from the past. Wondering around  
her cabin after an extremely bad day Miss Parker decides to go into her mother's old studio. _

* * *

**Whispers From the Past **

* * *

**  
**

The moon spills in from the skylight. Miss Parker hears her mother's soft voice telling her to sit down on the window

still. Sighing deeply Miss Parker relaxes under her mother's voice. Reaching out Miss Parker hits the window plank,

opening her eyes slowly Miss Parker sees a bit of white sticking out. Curiosity getting the better of her Miss Parker

gets up and struggles to remove the piece of paper. Once it is removed Miss Parker slowly and carefully unfolds paper.

_**  
To** My Dearest Daughter:_

_Do you know how much I love you? You are the one thing that has kept me going all these years. If the Centre ever _

_found out about your gift you would have been in greater danger then Jarod._

_Your gift is a part of you, you should accept it and I am not talking about the Inner Sense they already know about _

_that. You are so beautiful inside and out. Yes I know that you work for the Centre, my voices have told me this. I_

_am talking about your gift for locating things._

_You could have found Jarod at any time but you let him have his freedom, now my little Angel its time you _

_and Jarod were both given freedom. My plan you will find in the book of poems called Angel's Flight. It _

_should be in your bedroom on the shelf._

_**Lo**ve you always and forever_

_**You**r Mother_

**  
G**etting up Miss Parker quickly goes to her bedroom finds the book in question. Goes over to her dresser drops

the book so the jacket hits the desk. The book opens a little silver disk is typed to one side and on the other

is a poem

**  
T**o my Angel: I wonder if you:

** S**LOW DANCE:

Have you ever watched kids On a merry-go-round?

Or listened to the rain Slapping on the ground? Ever followed a butterfly's erratic flight?

Or gazed at the sun into the fading night? You better slow down. Don't dance so fast.

Time is short. The music won't last. Do you run through each day On the fly?

When you ask How are you? Do you hear the reply?

When the day is done Do you lie in your bed With the next hundred chores Running through your head?

You'd better slow down Don't dance so fast Time is short. The music won't last.

Ever told your child, We'll do it tomorrow? And in your haste, Not see his sorrow?

Ever lost touch, Let a good friendship die Cause you never had time To call and say, "hi."

You'd better slow down. Don't dance so fast. Time is short. The music won't last.

When you run so fast to get somewhere You miss half the fun of getting there.

When you worry and hurry through your day, It is like an unopened gift...

Thrown away. Life is not a race. Do take it slower Hear the music Before the song is over.

**  
H**earing her phone ring Miss Parker tried to whip away the tears with the back of her hand. Looking at  
the clock she knows that only Jarod would call this late at night. Picking up the phone. Miss Parker  
whispers, "Jarod, we need to talk."

**  
** TBC


	2. Whispers From the Past 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve  
Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickle,and TNT. Tiffany's Poem Challenge: Whispers from the past. Wondering around  
her cabin after an extremely bad day Miss Parker decides to go into her mother's old studio. _

* * *

**Whispers From the Past - 2**

* * *

**Ben's House Maine**

**  
** Not really trusting each other both Jarod and Miss Parker choose to meet at a neutral place.

Major Charles, J.J. and Ethan had the place scope out before Miss Parker and company arrived.

Jarod wondered what it could possible be so important that Miss Parker was willing to talk to him

about. Important enough that she let him pick a nice place to meet, not one of the sleazy hotels he

has had her stay in over the years. He know that she would be bring along her stooges, she informed

him of that.

**  
** Watching her car pull up they sees that Syd in driving, Broots is in the passenger seat. Miss Parker

was nowhere in sight. Smelling a setup Jarod and family head towards the back entrance, as Ben

goes out the front.

**  
** "Where's Miss Parker?" he asks to the men.

**  
** "Shopping with my daughter Debbie," replies Broots "I'm Broots, that over there is Sydney.

She said you would know where we would be staying."

**  
** Tension melted away inside the house. "Broots, why is Debbie here?"

**  
** Startled Broots looks up and see Jarod. "Jarod?" Jarod comes out and helps Syd and Broots

get situated. No one seems to know or understand why Miss Parker has called this meeting.

Ethan could only say that his mother said it was time.

**  
** It was late in the evening when Debbie and Miss Parker walked in the door their arms full

from their shopping exposition. Going up to Ben Miss Parker is told she is in her mothers

old room. Spotting the Major in a corner Miss Parker smirks at him and goes up to her room.

Debbie follows her.

**  
** "E**v**eryone in waiting," Ethan tells her from the doorframe.

**  
** "Let them wait," she snickers seeing her brother's unhappy expression "Tell them I will be

down shortly. OK." Once he leaves Miss Parker rolls her eyes picks up a black book and

extracts a small silver disk.

**  
** Seeing the silver disk, Debbie asks, "What's that?"

**  
** Miss Parker smiles radiantly at her. "Freedom."

**  
** TBC


	3. Whispers From the Past 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve  
Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickle,and TNT. Tiffany's Poem Challenge: Whispers from the past. Wondering around  
her cabin after an extremely bad day Miss Parker decides to go into her mother's old studio. _

* * *

**Whispers From the Past - 3**

* * *

**  
**

**Ben's House Maine – Family Room**

**  
** "This is not like Miss Parker," states Broots.

**  
** "I agree," mutters Syd. "I think she has snapped."

**  
** Ethan walks quietly into the room a worried expression on his face. Major Charles notices.

He asks, "Ethan what's wrong?"

**  
** "Nothing really, it's just, never mind," dismisses Ethan.

**  
** "Just what," questions Jarod.

**  
** "It's Miss Parker," says Ethan. "She was joking around upstairs. Like she had all the time in the world."

**  
** Bounding down the steps like a child Miss Parker flashes Ben a smile. He hesitantly returns it; glancing at

Jarod his nervousness is apparent. Going in to the family room Miss Parker looks the group over

and almost laughs at them.

**  
** "I'm perfectly fine," states Miss Parker. "But I do have a questions for Jarod. Which is why I wanted to talk

to him. Not everyone." Flopping down into an oversized chair, she watches everyone's reactions to her

uncharacteristic actions. Everyone looked short of horrified. '_Note to self, should have bought gum._'

**  
** "Miss Parker," looking at her, Jarod could almost swear she was bored. "You wanted to ask me something."

"Yeah, I wanted to know how long," she questions.

**  
** "How long what?" asks Jarod feeling a little confused.

**  
** "How long have you been looking for my mother's plan," asks Miss Parker finally looking at him.

**  
** "Since I left the Centre," answers Jarod "Why?" Getting up, Miss Parker heads back the way she came.

**  
** "Because I have it," answers Miss Parker smirking at him. "Just wanted to let you know." Winking at him

she leaves the room.

**  
** TBC


	4. Whispers From the Past 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 4  
  
Ben's house Miss Parker's room Mane  
  
Closing the door Miss Parker flashes a smile at Debbie "so what say you to trying on some of that stuff we bought?"  
  
Debbie was just about to answer when Jarod bounded into the room. Looking at his face, Debbie squeaked "Maybe later." And left the room as soon as she could. But stands just outside to hear the conversion. Smirking at him Miss Parker starts to hang up the cloths that Debbie and her bought.  
  
"How long," questions Jarod, knowing what he was asking Miss Parker just shrugs her shoulders at him. Not getting a raise out of him she tries a different tactic.  
  
"For a while," she says. Watching his every expressive face, she tries very hard not to laugh at him for his gullibility, but fails. Laughing so hard that tears are coming down her face.  
  
"A short while Jarod," shouts Debbie as she goes downstairs to join the others. Within minutes everyone could hear the shouting match between Miss Parker and Jarod.  
  
"Wow," says Debbie "Are they always like that."  
  
"No," informs Broots "Sometimes their worse." Hearing Miss Parker bouncing down the steps followed very closely by Jarod. Miss Parker walks into the family room. Flops down again in the oversized chair. Jarod sits directly in front of her. He glares at her while she smirks at him.  
  
"Well," he hisses.  
  
"Well what," she dismisses. Growling Jarod clutches the air in front of him.  
  
"You're doing this deliberately," Jarod accuses.  
  
"Yep," agrees Miss Parker stunning Jarod "Welcome to *my world* genius."  
  
*************************************** More? Dream 


	5. Whispers From the Past 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 5  
  
Ben's house Family room Mane  
  
Syd coughs trying to cover his laughter, which gets him, dirty looks from both Jarod and Major Charles.  
  
"When do you plan on sharing your mother's plan," asks Major Charles.  
  
"When genius asks my *nicely*" smirks Miss Parker staring at Jarod. Narrowing his chocolate brown eyes at her. Miss Parker's eye twinkle at him. 'Wow this is fun, dance puppet dance.'  
  
"Give it here," Jarod growls, causing Major Charles to slap him arm, "please."  
  
"Ok," she says shocking Jarod then adds "Not." Jarod jumps up from where he was sitting, looming over her he glares down at her. He could see that she was enjoying this which gets at him like nothing he's ever experienced.  
  
"What part of give it here, do you not understand," hisses Jarod reaching down he grabs and shakes her shoulders. Miss Parker laughs out loud at him; he tightens his hands on her. Spotting his son in danger of losing his famous control Major Charles tries to step in before it's too late.  
  
"That's enough," snaps Debbie "Miss Parker you've had your fun. Jarod act your age. I swear between the two of you I don't know whose worse." Glaring at them Debbie notices the looks that are quickly exchanged then hidden. 'I think they *like* each other.'  
  
"Debbie I think you should stay out of this," mutter Broots.  
  
"Really," hisses Debbie "Why? You think I don't know what's going on? Do you really think I haven't figured out what the Centre really is? Maybe *Daddy* you should stay out of this. I know what Miss Parker's secret is and I know where her mother's plan is."  
  
"What secret?" demands Jarod.  
  
*************************************** More? Dream 


	6. Whispers From the Past 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 6  
  
Ben's house Family room Mane  
  
"Is he always like this?" questions Debbie glaring harder at Jarod.  
  
"Yep," smirks Miss Parker, she watches Debbie's eyes flash at Jarod 'lets see you handle not everyone being in your corner.'  
  
"Well if that's the case Miss P you want to try on those outfits now," asks Debbie smiling at Miss Parker finally understanding her joy at tormenting him. "If he really wanted your mother's plan he would have asked *nicely* the first time."  
  
"Yes, lets," says Miss Parker as she pushes past Jarod. Debbie and her head back upstairs laughing in delight at Jarod's facial expression.  
  
Staring at his son "Don't take it so hard," mutters Major Charles "woman tend to stick together." Laughter trickles down to the men, all wondering what secret Miss Parker has. Jarod snaps out of his shocked trance spins and heads upstairs towards Miss Parker's room.  
  
Busting through the door, Jarod glares at them. "Debbie out," snaps Jarod as he stalks Miss Parker around the room. 'She has to have it close to her.' Out of the corner of his eye he sees Debbie standing hesitantly at the doorframe.  
  
"Out!" Jarod shouts. Looking to Miss Parker for reassurance Debbie leaves after Miss Parker winks at her. Debbie closes the door, leaving the two alone in the room.  
  
"You should have asked nicely," snickers Miss Parker as Jarod tries to get to her. Jumping on the bed Miss Parker is almost to the other side when Jarod's hand captures her left ankle. She feels him yang her back towards him as his hand claps on the other ankle. She feels herself fall forward landing on her side Jarod swiftly pins her down.  
  
"Where is it," he growls at her, he watches her smile turn into a smirk which gets his blood pumping, he can feel his anger rising again "Where?"  
  
"Not telling," she singsongly tells him her eyes twinkling at him. 'She's really enjoying this.'  
  
*************************************** More? Dream 


	7. Whispers From the Past 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 7  
  
Ben's house Miss Parker's room  
  
Blood pumping throw his veins Jarod stares down into her blue eyes 'god is she beautiful' he lowers his head and gently places a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling away he notices her eyes have darken a little.  
  
"Jarod," mutters Miss Parker as she licks her lips "what are you doing?"  
  
'If she has to ask' lowering his head he whispers next to her lips "Kissing you." Places several soft kisses with pressure building with each one until she opens her mouth and kisses him back.  
  
Ben's house Family room  
  
With Debbie's return downstairs and the sudden quite upstairs has the Major tenses. He watches everyone head into the kitchen to eat dinner before quietly slipping up stairs to check on his son and Miss Parker. Manages to open the door without having it give him away, he instantly spots them.  
  
'Wow they look so happy' smirking the Major closes the door shakes his head and joins the rest of the group in the kitchen.  
  
Ben's house Kitchen  
  
Bouncing down the steps Miss Parker appears before Jarod. Looking a little flushed, she skirts away from him. Major Charles smirks as he watches his son maneuver to recapture her only to be outsmarted. 'She has everyone running interference.'  
  
"Miss Parker," starts the Major "I would like to talk to you in private." Major Charles watches her straighten her back 'getting ready for battle' as all of his sons glare at him 'Wow I hope she knows how much they really care for her.' Pointing to the studio Miss Parker enters first.  
  
Stopping the Major with a hand Syd whispers deadly "You hurt her, I'll hurt you." Going into the studio Major Charles closes the door.  
  
"First off, I would like to say thank-you," starts the Major at her disbelieving facial expression "I know about your gift, Melody. You were the reason we knew for certain the Centre had both Jarod and Kyle."  
  
*************************************** More? Dream 


	8. Whispers From the Past 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 8  
  
Ben's house Studio  
  
Folding her arms in front of her body Miss Parker doesn't react to Major Charles's statement. Giving him the full Ice Queen glare Miss Parker watches him flinch. 'I know about you gift, Bullshit not even Momma would have told you.'  
  
"Oh really," hiss Miss Parker "What pray tell do you think my gift is?"  
  
"The inner sense," replies Major Charles, he watches her evaluate him "And."  
  
Kitchen  
  
J.J. and Ethan are patiently waiting for Major Charles and Miss Parker to walk back out of the studio unlike Jarod and Syd who were rapidly growing more impatient as the minutes ticked by. Jarod even stooped so low as to put a glass against the door in the hopes of hearing their conversation.  
  
Debbie, Ben and Broots put together a plate for Miss Parker to eat when the Major and her are done. Tension starts to mount in the kitchen as Miss Parker and Major Charles were still in the studio fifteen minutes later.  
  
The studio door creaks open, Miss Parker walks into the kitchen. Jarod starts to ask what his father wanted to talk to her about, when she quickly exits the room. Glaring at his father, Jarod watches the man shrug his shoulders as Jarod swiftly cases Miss Parker up to her room.  
  
Turning the doorknob, Jarod finds the door locked tapping lightly "Miss Parker is everything ok?" When she doesn't answer, Jarod taps harder.  
  
"I heard you the first time, Jarod," answers Miss Parker "Just go away."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," states Jarod "So just open the door." Hearing the front door open, Jarod looks down the staircase to see his sister Emily. Trying hard to smile at her, Jarod watches her frown at him. Watching his little sister bound up the steps toward him, he approaches her when she is close enough. Hugging her tight, Jarod sighs heavily.  
  
"What's wrong," demands Emily.  
  
"Miss Parker and dad had a conversation," mutters Jarod "Now she is in her room refusing to talk to me."  
  
"Ok big brother," smiles Emily "I'll handle it." Shooing him away Emily raps on Miss Parker's door. Stunned Jarod watches his little sister going into Miss Parker's room. 'How did she do that?'  
  
Miss Parker's Room  
  
Opening the door for Emily, Miss Parker quickly ushers her in. Sitting on her bed, Emily looks at Miss Parker.  
  
"Out with it," demands Emily "What did the overprotective parental unit have to say."  
  
"Em," groans Miss Parker "You really shouldn't talk that way about your father."  
  
Laughing Emily smirks "We have been friends for years now, so don't think you can fob me off." Giving Miss Parker one of her looks that Miss Parker knows so well. The two burst out laughing.  
  
*************************************** More? Dream 


	9. Whispers From the Past 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 9  
  
Kitchen  
  
Laughter floating down from Miss Parker's room produced strange looks from the men in the kitchen. Jarod glares at his father wondering what he said to force Miss Parker to retreat to her room.  
  
"What did you say," demands Ethan as he puts the final touches on his sister's dinner plate. Debbie looks around the kitchen 'yep, they all whipped.'  
  
Everyone watches the Major flush "I really don't know. All I said was thank you, she got defensive and then ran." Debbie just smirked picked up Miss Parker's dinner and took it up to her room.  
  
Miss Parker's Room  
  
Knocking lightly Debbie whispers "It's me." The door springs open and Miss Parker lets Debbie in, only to shut and lock it the second she is in.  
  
"What's so funny," questions Debbie.  
  
"Dad's reaction to Miss P," replies Emily.  
  
"So," confused Debbie asks, "What's the big deal?"  
  
"He thanked me for not using my *gift* to find Jarod," snickers Miss Parker.  
  
"Did he say anything about Emily or Margaret," asks Debbie.  
  
"Nope," laughs Emily "Boy are they going to be surprised that Miss Parker knows where Margaret is."  
  
"Yeah," laughs Debbie who quickly sobers up "what did you think they reaction is going to be to you two knowing each other." Looking at each other they bust out laughing visualizing the reactions of each man downstairs.  
  
Kitchen  
  
Broots notices that his daughter wasn't in the kitchen anymore as he hears her laughter join that of Miss Parker and Emily. Glancing around the room Broots clears his throat when everyone has stopped arguing they could also hear Debbie's laughter.  
  
"Why don't I like the sound of that," mutters Broots.  
  
*************************************** More? Dream 


	10. Whispers From the Past 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 10  
  
Kitchen  
  
"How could Debbie gotten in the room," demands Jarod "she would let me in."  
  
Looking around the room Ethan says "By bringing her dinner to her." Laughter floats down to them. Glancing around the room "I didn't know my sisters were close."  
  
"Their not," dismisses Syd "I don't think they have even met before today."  
  
"How can you be sure," questions J.J. more laughter.  
  
"I would have known about it," dismisses Jarod "ok."  
  
"Jarod, I think J.J. might have a point," states Ethan "They sound awfully comfortable for people who just met." All the men in the room remain silent as they listen to the carefree laughter of the women who are currently upstairs in Miss Parker's room.  
  
"I'm gonna kill her," growls Jarod as he dashes up the stairs.  
  
Miss Parker's Room  
  
"Well what do you think," ponders Miss Parker looking at the two woman in front of her "Should I waltz down there and inform the overprotective brat pack that I have known you," pointing to Emily "for years. And it was I who protected you from the Centre."  
  
"Protected," laughs Emily "my ass, you kept everything Centre related way from me. Even denying me a picture of my brothers." Taking the pillow from behind her Emily hits Miss Parker on the leg.  
  
"Cause I know *you* and I know you *brother* you're very much alike," snickers Miss Parker "Once you have any information you hunt until you have it all. And correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't that how Lyle found you?" Yanking the pillow put of her hand Miss Parker hits Emily on the side of her body.  
  
Laughing Emily replies "Yes, but it lead you to Ethan."  
  
"Well Miss P," injects Debbie "You're gonna have to tell them something soon," looking at her watch "because company is coming."  
  
"Yep," sighing hard "Maybe I should just let'em answer the door." Glancing at each other a new round of giggle emerge. As a free for all pillow war starts.  
  
*************************************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	11. Whispers From the Past 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 11  
  
Miss Parker's Room  
  
Hearing pounding footsteps on the stairs coming toward her door, Miss Parker and Emily struggle to control their laughter as Debbie pulls out her laptop computer.  
  
"You really want to do this?" laughs Debbie.  
  
"God yes," replies Emily "He deserves this for what he has put you," pointing to Miss Parker "though."  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
"Open this door right now," shouts Jarod as he hits the door with his fist. Maneuvering around the room the three women quickly set up Emily's little game. Emily opens the window as Debbie finishes setting up.  
  
Hearing little scratching sounds 'he's picking the locket' Miss Parker taps Debbie on the shoulder, then motions for her to move it. Hearing more footsteps approaching the room, "I wouldn't do that Jarod," informs Miss Parker.  
  
"Why not," demands Jarod.  
  
Getting irate at him "Because some of us are in a state of undress," snaps Miss Parker. Hearing most of the men agree with Miss Parker she waits until Emily and Debbie have gone until hitting the play bottom on Debbie's computer then heads to the window herself. 'This is gonna be fun.' She quietly closes the window as she climbs down the latter.  
  
When she has hit the ground, all three women move the latter into the bushes knowing that without the latter being visible the men would think they were never really upstairs.  
  
"Debbie did you remember to hook up the camera?" asks Miss Parker. Nodding her head Debbie smiles evilly up at the now vacant room.  
  
"Let's see if we can find my mom before she gets here," suggests Emily. Giggling like schoolgirls they race off.  
  
*************************************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	12. Whispers From the Past 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 12  
  
Miss Parker's Room outside  
  
Shuffling his feet Jarod waits impatiently for the girls to finish getting dressed "Are you done yet?"  
  
"No," says Miss Parker.  
  
"How long?" questions Jarod.  
  
"What?" snaps Miss Parker.  
  
"How long," groans Ethan loudly.  
  
"Just wait," replies Emily.  
  
"We are sweetheart," answers Major Charles "can you hurray it up?"  
  
"No," says Miss Parker.  
  
"Parker move it," growls Jarod.  
  
"What?" snaps Miss Parker. "Move it," shouts Jarod.  
  
"Just wait," replies Emily. Shaking his head Broots starts to think something is wrong.  
  
"Ah," mumbles Broots "Jarod I don't think that they're in there."  
  
"What," says Jarod.  
  
"Ah," stutters Broots "Jarod I don't think that they're in there."  
  
"No," says Miss Parker. Shock slams into Jarod as he wenches the door open and looks around the room. 'Shit Broots is right.' Looking around the room, Jarod notices a little black book the same as his red book. Snapping it up Jarod flips throw it.  
  
Welcome to my world  
  
  
  
*************************************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	13. Whispers From the Past 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 13  
  
Miss Parker's Room  
  
Welcome to my world  
  
"What," shouts Jarod as he slams the book down on the bed, quickly looking around the room Jarod thinks of possible escape passages. Going over to the window he looks down, 'nothing, what am I thinking Melody going down a ladder when she could have easily walked out the door.'  
  
Picking up the book Major Charles looks at the words Melody has written 'damn I hope she's not going to pay him back for every single little thing.' Looking around the room's setup 'have to give it to her, really knows how to arrange things.'  
  
Spotting the flatware and silverware Major Charles look around for Debbie and Emily. "Emily," shouts Major Charles "Emily where are you?"  
  
"Don't worry we can find them easily," assures Broots. Both Jarod and Major Charles look at Broots funny. "Hell we have been tracking Jarod for five years, plus they must have left right before we come up here."  
  
"So they only have a few minutes head start," says Ethan as they head back downstairs.  
  
"Plus they're on foot," comment J.J. holding Miss Parker's car keys in his hand.  
  
"Ok," relaxes Jarod "this should be easy then." Grabbing his car keys Jarod and family head toward his car. Opening the driver side door Jarod slips in and tries to start the car. It stutters then clunks out 'shit she had to remember that time.'  
  
"No problem," starts Syd we'll just take our car. Pulling Miss Parker's car key from J.J. egger hand Syd goes to his car. Starting the car, Syd puts on his seat belt pulling up to Jarod, they all hear a loud hissing noise as the air in the tires slowly leak out.  
  
"Ah, Jarod," starts Syd "I need a little help here." As he pulls on the release of the safety belt 'I never did that to her.' Pulling out his knife Jarod cuts him loose as Ethan backs away from his car not even bothering to try it.  
  
"What's wrong," demands Jarod.  
  
"Mother says," groans Ethan "don't get into the car. And not to bother trying Ben's either." Broots looks at the group in front of him then busts out laughing.  
  
"What," growls Jarod.  
  
"It's payback time," laughs Broots pointing to the cars "this was all for Jarod. Not us. I want to know how she was able to pull this all off without everyone here knowing and I don't wan to know what's next. "  
  
Unseen by the men standing in the driveway Miss Parker smirk as she put away the telescope 'yep this is going to be real fun.' Looking at her partners in crime "Ladies phase one is complete, they should be entering phase two soon."  
  
*************************************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. What would you like phase two to be? Suggestions are greatly appreciated. 


	14. Whispers from the past Part 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 14  
  
Outside Ben's House  
  
Giggling the women move away toward their rented van. Miss Parker slides into the driver side. Emily riding shotgun as Debbie sits behind her.  
  
"Well Miss P," laughs Debbie "if we get to the next location I can down load the *visional effects* and you can have the fun of viewing them tonight."  
  
"Nah," laughs Miss Parker "I want to save that for later."  
  
"What's next," questions Emily.  
  
"Well that all depends on how smart everyone is," starts Miss Parker "they could wind up at phase three or four before hitting phase two." Right on time Miss Parker's cell phone rings.  
  
Pulling out her phone she fillips it open, then snaps out her trademark "What."  
  
"Miss Parker," growls Jarod.  
  
"Yes," she sweetly answers.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're going," demands Jarod.  
  
"Well Jarod," purrs Miss Parker "If you have to *ask* you're not that smart."  
  
"Where are you," demands Jarod.  
  
"Didn't you get the book I felt behind," innocently asks Miss Parker.  
  
"Yes," growls Jarod.  
  
"Well then," laughs Miss Parker "you know the game." With that she snaps her phone closed and shuts it off. "He traced me by my cell. So he should be showing up at point D soon."  
  
"Oh god," laughs Emily "I *so* want pictures of this. Mom would never believe otherwise."  
  
*************************************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. What would you like phase two to be? Suggestions are greatly appreciated. 


	15. Whispers from the past Part 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 15  
  
Ben's House  
  
Typing away on the computer Broots easily traces Miss Parker's cell phone. The cognates are a vacant warehouse just outside of town. Printing it off Broots watches Jarod who is pacing the living room floor.  
  
"Here you go," laughs Broots as he hands it over to Jarod. 'Guess she forgot that we trace calls after all we stopped tracing Jarod's calls.' Watching the man quickly Simm the information then plan a course of action.  
  
"Dad," laughs Jarod "they're just outside of town. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Sure," replies Major Charles "J.J. you and Ethan stay here."  
  
"If you don't mind Jarod," suggests Syd "I'll think I'll sit this one out. Call me if you need anything." All the men are laughing as Jarod, Major Charles and Broots head out to the warehouse.  
  
The Warehouse  
  
The light shows movement through the window, Jarod smirks as he watches three different shadows check the window.  
  
"Dad" snickers Jarod "You have a plan of action."  
  
"Of course Jarod," laughs Major Charles "Mr. Broots you remain here," pointing to the car "Jarod you take the backdoor while I take the front door." Laughing Major Charles takes off his cell phone "Broots I'm leaving this with you, just in case Ethan or J.J. need anything."  
  
"Uh, ok," mutters Broots feeling relieved that he's not going inside "If you don't come out with ten minutes should I go in and get you."  
  
"Broots," snickers Major Charles "with the mount of yelling Jarod and I plan on doing you better make it an hour, but rest assure we'll send Debbie out to you within a half an hour so you can yell at her." The two not so quietly laughing men existed the Jeep and headed toward the warehouse. Using flashlights Jarod signaled to his father that he was just about to enter the warehouse. Waiting only two minutes Major Charles turned the knob and went inside.  
  
Elsewhere in a rented van  
  
"Emily," questions Miss Parker "you're sure that you're father will take the front entrance?"  
  
Laughing wickedly "Yes. Jarod and dad love to play cat and mouse, dad always prefers to go in by the front."  
  
"Thank god," laughs Debbie "otherwise we would have one *pissed off* Mr. Russell and not the right one."  
  
"Hey look," pointing her finger "an ice cream shop."  
  
Groaning "God you're just like your brother." Laughter erupts in the van.  
  
*************************************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. What would you like phase two to be? Suggestions *are greatly* appreciated. 


	16. Whispers from the past Part 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 16  
  
  
  
The Warehouse  
  
Opening the back door Jarod slowly eased himself inside. Flickering his eyes around the room he spots nothing out of the ordinary, Miss Parker's voice floats towards him but he cant make out what she's saying. Standing up Jarod strides confidently over to the doorframe.  
  
Outside in the Van  
  
Broots sighs 'man if Miss Parker is really trying to get Jarod back for all those years of humiliation I'm so glad I'm out here.' Laughing to himself Broots turns on the radio and starts to grove to the music.  
  
The Warehouse  
  
Going in the front door Major Charles immediately smells something off, looking around he only notices that he is standing in a puddle of water, thinking nothing of it he continues to walk toward the voice of his daughter.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Sliding in the both Miss Parker sits next to Debbie as they wait for their waiter to return with their order. Glancing at each other the grown women feel like schoolgirls.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun," laughs Emily as she makes eyes at their waiter.  
  
"Yep," replies Debbie "Do you think they are there yet?"  
  
"Yes," dismisses Miss Parker "Come on this is wonder boy, he *has* to show me up. Of course he's there." Seeing Emily's confused expression Miss Parker tries to explain all of her little nicknames for Jarod, causing the girls to laugh so loud that other customers were looking at their table.  
  
The Warehouse  
  
Going out into the hall Jarod notices a foul smell. Looking around he can't find what seems to make the smell. Following Miss Parker's voice Jarod comes to a door that's marked 'Do Not Enter' in bright yellow paint. Pulling out his knife Jarod scratches the sign. He notes that the paint is fresh 'this could be what's making this smell.'  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Pulling her car into the gas station that is full service. The man runs up to her car asking if she needs a fill up. Replying that indeed she does she hands him a twenty dollar bill when he is done. Before pulling away she asks where the closest restaurant was. She was informed that the nearest place was Wild Bill's it was also the local ice cream place. Smiling her thanks she pulled out.  
  
The Warehouse  
  
Walking in a small room Major Charles notices two things instantly one his daughter's voice was coming from a computer set up on the desk, stopping a few feet away for the desk Major Charles watches as it shifts over to simulating Miss Parker's voice. Smirking 'at lest she's thorough.'  
  
Hearing a door open Major Charles tries to move toward the desk, finding that he can't move his feet, he swears as he pulls out his gun. As the door creaks open he could hear his son cursing up a blue streak, when the door finally opened Major Charles looked at his son covered in slime green ooze.  
  
Laughing, "What happened to you," questions Major Charles receiving a hard glare from his son.  
  
Wiping some of the ooze off his face with his hand Jarod comes further into the room. Spotting paper towels on the desk Jarod picks them up and pulls off a large amount.  
  
"Nothing," he snaps as he runs the paper towels down his face "Well are you just going to stand there or help me?"  
  
"Stand here," replies Major Charles after getting a weird look from Jarod he tries to explain, "Since I can't move." Hearing his son swear before explaining what Miss Parker has done, Jarod receives a hard glare from his father.  
  
"Anything else I should know about," questions Major Charles.  
  
Thinking of all of the tricks he has pulled on Miss Parker, Jarod flinches "Ah, nothing." Hearing his father's controlled laughter radiating toward him. Throwing the paper towels toward the desk Jarod is surprised to find them stuck to his hand. "Shit," he mutters "Ah, Dad maybe *there* are a few things I should tell you."  
  
"Before you start I think you should know that you face has just turned a lovely shade of orange," snickers Major Charles 'thank god she's not mad at me.'  
  
*************************************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. Suggestions *are greatly* appreciated.  
  
Come on people I have only received three suggestions!!! 


	17. Whispers 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 18  
  
Outside in the Van  
  
Looking at the warehouse Broots notices that its past time for Major Charles or Jarod to have sent Debbie out to him, deciding against going in he waits for them to come out. 'I'm not that stupid Jarod.' Turning up the volume Broots sings along off key.  
  
Wild Bill's  
  
Pulling into the local restaurant, and looking around out of force of habit she opens the door. Standing up and stretching she walks toward the entrance.  
  
Ben's House  
  
Glancing at the clock J.J. shakes his head "it shouldn't take him this long if he knows where she is."  
  
"Ah," laughs Ethan "mother says that Jarod doesn't have a clue where she is. And to stay out of it or else."  
  
"Or else," questions Ben.  
  
Pausing for a minutes Ethan grimaces "or Miss Parker will include us in her payback."  
  
"Pay back," questions J.J. "for what."  
  
Syd coughs before laughing out loud "he didn't tell you did he?"  
  
"Tell us what," both Ethan and J.J. demand.  
  
"All the nice and not so nice pranks he has pulled on her over the years," states Syd as he sits down "Thank god I'm here."  
  
Looking at each other Ethan asks, "Do we really want to know?"  
  
"Only if you're planning on getting involved."  
  
Looking at each other both come up with the same thing "We're not going to get involved but at lest tell us some of the things Jarod has pulled."  
  
"Yeah that way I don't get into trouble if I want to date Debbie," laughs J.J.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Ok let me get this straight," laughs Emily "My brother, my very *bright* brother has the bright idea of messing with your."  
  
"Hey Emily," interrupts Debbie "Isn't that your mother." Pointing to the woman who has just walked in the door.  
  
The Warehouse  
  
"Ah man I never pulled this with her," groans Jarod "this stuff itches," states Jarod as he struggles not to itch his skin.  
  
"Jarod just what have you been doing to Miss Parker," questions Major Charles.  
  
"Well," wines Jarod "you have to remember she was tiring to bring me back to the Centre."  
  
Wild Bill's  
  
Looking over her shoulder "Mom!" shouts Emily as she pushes Melody (MP) out of her way. Seeing the woman's head turn and a bright smile cross her face mean while tears of joy slide down her face Melody feels Debbie wrap her arms around her waist.  
  
"You did good Miss Parker," states Debbie as they watch the happy re-union between mother and daughter "Your mother would have been so proud."  
  
Ben's House  
  
"Hmm, lets see lets start with the cars," laughs Syd "That's easy to explain. When Jarod and Miss Parker made a small truce, Miss Parker decided to jump the jump. When it came time to chase Jarod in the car, he had some cables removed. On one of his 'pretends' he super glued a woman to her seat."  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad," dismiss Ethan.  
  
"That's the light stuff Ethan," states Syd "there were times when Jarod would break into her home and leave *little* gifts."  
  
The Warehouse  
  
"Where do you want me to start," asks Jarod.  
  
"See how there is about five years worth of explaining let's start with this," Major Charles says as he gestures to his situation.  
  
"Ok," grumbles Jarod "that is the roach motel," seeing his father's questioning face "I super glued Miss Parker and a few sweepers to the floor of a cheap hotel," anticipating the next question "after I gave her the flu."  
  
"God Jarod," groans Major Charles "I hope that's the worst you did." Looking at his son staring down at the ground "Jarod what else did you do?"  
  
"As I said you have to remember she was trying to take me back," explains Jarod.  
  
*************************************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. Suggestions *are greatly* appreciated.  
  
Come on people I have only received three suggestions!!!  
  
Psst. I couldn't very well give him the flu, but I think you'll like what I did give him (Laughing Evilly) Later!! 


	18. Whispers 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 18  
  
Outside in the Van  
  
Blue and red lights flicker around the van, causing Broots to jump "Stay in the car sir," demands a voice 'oh shit I'm in trouble' turning down the volume and remaining in his seat belt Broots waits for the cops to come up to him.  
  
Wild Bill's  
  
"You did good Miss Parker," states Debbie as they watch the happy re-union between mother and daughter "Your mother would have been so proud."  
  
"Miss Parker," demands Emily "Come here and meet my mother." As she links her arms with her mother's, both woman walking toward her 'I wonder how she is going to react to what we have been doing.'  
  
"Well its about time we go introduced," laughs Emily's mother "My name is Margaret Russell, and your Catherine's baby Melody, my you look so much like her." Watching her approach with a friendly smile on her face, Melody lightens up alittle bit.  
  
"So you knew my mother," gushes Melody "Will you tell me about her?"  
  
"Of course," replies Margaret "Now give me a hug." Both women laugh as they hug each other. The waiter coughs as he puts down their orders. "Feeding an army?"  
  
"Ah," groans Debbie "Not really."  
  
"Emily where is everyone," asks Margaret.  
  
"Mom you better sit down," states Emily seeing her face change to one of fear "Nothing Centre related has happened to them."  
  
"Centre related," questions Margaret "Emily Catherine Russell what are you up to."  
  
"It's not Emily," states Melody "It's me, and so not so nice pay back. Please sit down I'll gladly explain it all to you."  
  
  
  
Wild Bill's  
  
"Ok let me get this straight," laughs Margaret "My son, my very *bright* son has the ingenious idea of messing with your."  
  
"Yes," interrupts Melody "And that's not the worst of it."  
  
"Yeah," laughs Debbie "she is only telling you the nice stuff because I'm here."  
  
"Well I should hope so," laughs Margaret "I do hope your getting him for all that crap he put you throw."  
  
"So Mel," snickers Emily "I told you mama would understand," looking at her mother "This is were we are now."  
  
The Warehouse  
  
Hearing the scuffing noises coming from the front door, both Jarod and Major Charles look at the entrance door expecting Miss Parker or even Emily but when a uniformed police officer walked in Jarod let out an explosive groan.  
  
"Do you know that you're trespassing on private property," asks the officer.  
  
"No sir," states Major Charles "We didn't know that."  
  
"Well," snickers the officer as he takes a good look at a now orange and purple Jarod "Well you are, and the owner is pressing charges."  
  
"Great," snaps Jarod "Just great."  
  
Ben's House  
  
"That's the light stuff Ethan," states Syd "there were times when Jarod would break into her home and leave *little* gifts."  
  
"What little gifts would he leave," asks J.J.  
  
Laughing and smirking a little "Oh let's see, at her house. One time he left a green monster in her bed, and lets see what else."  
  
"Green monster," questions Ethan.  
  
"Yeah," says Syd "It had to due with clues regarding Angelo but Jarod decided Miss Parker needed to take a journey, so instead of telling her straight he put her throw this obstacle course."  
  
Groaning "Yeah he did," laughs Ben "he would always do the obstacle course routine with her."  
  
"How do you know," asks J.J.  
  
"He did that with me," laughs Ben as he tells his tale of meeting Miss Parker for the first time and the time they went to lunch.  
  
*************************************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. Suggestions *are greatly* appreciated.  
  
Come on people I have only received three suggestions!!!  
  
Psst. I couldn't very well give him the flu, but I think you'll like what I did give him (Laughing Evilly) Later!! 


	19. Whispers 19

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 19  
  
The Police Station  
  
The hustle of the room did nothing to appease the tension raging in Jarod 'damn it when I sent her to the police station she at lest deserved it.' Glaring at the slow police office, Jarod noticed that Broots was in a question booth spilling his guts. 'Damn it.'  
  
Major Charles watches his son groan and shift about in his chair 'I hope this is the worst of what she is planning to do.' Looking down at his feet, Major Charles smiles 'at lest I'm not stuck to the floor.'  
  
Wild Bill's  
  
Picking up the spoon "so you mean to tell me," putting the spoon in her mouth, and pulling it out, swallowing "that my husband has another son by your" pointing to Miss Parker "mother. Ethan is his name."  
  
"Yep," laughs Debbie "and it doesn't stop there."  
  
Looking at the girls in front of her "ok, where does it stop?"  
  
Pulling out her wallet Miss Parker flips it open pointing to the picture inside "here."  
  
Ben's House  
  
"Oh my god," laughs Ethan "he is so dead. I can't believe he messed with her phone card."  
  
"Why not," questions Ben as he looks at the two boys rolling around on the floor laughing.  
  
Taking a steadying breath "because it is like her life line," pausing for breath "she only uses that in an emergency."  
  
The Police Station  
  
Watching his father go into the questioning booth, Jarod blows out his breath until an office indicated for Jarod to follow him. Following the male office into one of the back booths Jarod was instructed to wait there for another officer.  
  
Sitting down on the table Jarod impatiently waits for the officer to come in the room. 'Dan it what now?' he ponders as a female office walks into the room, carrying a small blue box. Looking at the office Jarod sees an ugly obese woman, placing the box on the table next to him.  
  
"Got off the table," she orders "and stand over there," pointing to the wall.  
  
Glancing to the wall "why," asks Jarod as he starts to comply. He hears the sounds of plastic gloves, looking at her he does indeed see gloves on her hands "what's that for?"  
  
Smirking the officer states "protection. Now kindly move it."  
  
Outside the Room  
  
"WHAT! No way!" echoes down the hall, along with a loud thump.  
  
Major Charles turns and starts down the hall towards his son when Broots arm restrains him "if that is what I think it is, I really won't go down that way."  
  
"Why not," demands Major Charles.  
  
Swallowing Broots clears his throat "he didn't tell you huh?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Looking around him to make sure that what he was going to tell the major wouldn't be over heard "Jarod kind of.." pausing "he had Miss Parker striped searched." Shock was evident on Major Charles's face "yep you heard right, and that's not what she considered to be the worst of it."  
  
"Really what does she consider to be the worst?" asks Major Charles.  
  
"Well all the stupid little clue games, Jarod would play," Broots spend the next twenty minutes explaining some of the simpler games Jarod has played on Miss Parker throughout the years.  
  
Hearing the door slam, a disgruntled Jarod walks towards them, Major Charles fights to control his urge to laugh at his son 'well what did you think she was going to do to you?'  
  
"Excuse me," says an officer "one of you Jarod?"  
  
"Yes," growls Jarod "I'm Jarod."  
  
Handing him an envelope "this is for you?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow "what's that?"  
  
"it looks like Miss Parker is taking her cues from you," laughs Broots "I'm going back to Ben's I don't want to be around when things start to get interesting."  
  
"Look son," starts Major Charles "I'm going with Broots here. From what I just heard, you're on your own." Major Charles pulls out his wallet hands his son some money, then turns and leaves him there, walking out with Broots.  
  
'Damn I knew I shouldn't have done that to her.'  
  
  
  
*************************************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	20. Whispers 20

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 20  
  
The Police Station  
  
Watching his father walk away from him, Jarod shakes his head. Ripping open the envelop Jarod pulls out of picture of his mother and a piece of paper containing a map 'great now what?'  
  
Wild Bill's  
  
Picking up the spoon "so you mean to tell me," putting the spoon in her mouth, and pulling it out, swallowing "that my husband has another son by your" pointing to Miss Parker "mother. Ethan is his name."  
  
"Yep," laughs Debbie "and it doesn't stop there."  
  
Looking at the girls in front of her "ok, where does it stop?"  
  
Pulling out her wallet Miss Parker flips it open pointing to the picture inside "here."  
  
"Wow," states Margaret "that's a good looking little boy. Who's is it?"  
  
Bowing her head down "he's ah, Em, some help here."  
  
Sighing, "Mom, that little boy is your grandson."  
  
Gasping "What?"  
  
Ben's House Half hour later  
  
Hearing the door open "Jarod," shouts Ethan "did you find her?"  
  
"No," laughs Broots as he and Major Charles come around the corner and into view. "She found him. Man, you have to hear about this one. Hey where's Syd? He'll want to hear about this also."  
  
"In here, Broots." Says a voice from the living room.  
  
Other side of Town  
  
Jarod pays the taxi before it speeds away, the drive not bothering to ask if Jarod wanted him to stay. Sighing Jarod looks over the neighborhood, 'well it don't look too bad.' Pulling out the map Jarod tries to figure out where to go.  
  
Wild Bill's  
  
"He's my grandson," demands Margaret "how?" inspecting the picture closely "it doesn't look like Jarod," seeing Melody and her daughter grimace. Dread starts to fill her 'no they couldn't have done this to Emily, please GOD' swallowing hard "who's child is he?"  
  
*************************************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. Love reviews!! 


	21. Whispers 21

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Tiffany's Poem: Whispers from the past Part 20  
  
Wild Bill's  
  
"He's my grandson," demands Margaret "how?" inspecting the picture closely "it doesn't look like Jarod," seeing Melody and her daughter grimace. Dread starts to fill her 'no they couldn't have done this to Emily, please GOD' swallowing hard "who's child is he?"  
  
'He's Kyle's child," whispers Miss Parker "and some other pretender they put together. No one knows who the female is but we can tell you who she isn't."  
  
Gasping "oh, my baby boys baby. What's his name?"  
  
Groaning, "they named him Baby Parker, he has no real name."  
  
  
  
Other side of Town  
  
Jarod pays the taxi before it speeds away, the drive not bothering to ask if Jarod wanted him to stay. Sighing Jarod looks over the neighborhood, 'well it don't look too bad.' Pulling out the map Jarod tries to figure out where to go.  
  
"Excuse me," asks Jarod "but can you tell me how to get to Jake's Place?"  
  
"Sure buddy," replies one of the guys "just follow me. Are you new here."  
  
"First time," answers Jarod.  
  
"Oh," looking over the man "are you Jarod by any chance?"  
  
Grumbling "Yeah I'm Jarod."  
  
"Good, Miss Parker said you would be here," laughs the man "by the by my name is Cody," pointing to the other man "this is Amelia."  
  
Looking at the man 'Amelia' then taking a good look around him 'shit she has me in the. oh damn!' swallowing hard and choking out "what does she have planned?"  
  
An evil grin passes across Cody's face "Nothing much. Now come along." Wild Bill's  
  
Paying the check Miss Parker waves away Margaret's attempts to help pay the bill, "look this is all on the Centre anyways."  
  
"How," asks Margaret.  
  
"Tomorrow asks Jarod," dismisses Emily "he's the one who started it."  
  
"Where to now," questions Margaret.  
  
"Well," laughs Debbie "how would you like to see your husband for a change?"  
  
Blushing, "I would love too."  
  
"Then your with me," states Miss Parker "Emily will drive your car to the place." Collecting their things the girls get into the assigned cars and start the track back to Ben's place.  
  
Jake's Place  
  
Tugging the dress down, Jarod groans 'how did I ever get into this mess' slipping his big feet into the high heels 'I'm going to kill her, then I'm going to kiss her senseless' standing up he grimaces as pain hits his feet. 'How the hell goes she walk in these things?'  
  
"Ready Jarod for you big entrance," asks Cody looking him over.  
  
"As ready as I'm ever going to be," responses Jarod walking towards the curtains 'here goes nothing' pulling them back Jarod hears loud catcalling.  
  
  
  
Ben's House  
  
Pulling into the driveway "Uh Miss Parker," squeaks Debbie "you don't think my father will be mad about this, do you."  
  
"Nah," dismisses Miss Parker "If he is, send him my way."  
  
"Cool," says Debbie as she jumps out of the car and runs towards the house.  
  
"Ready," whispers Miss Parker "cause I'll tell ya they don't know that you're going to be here."  
  
Laughing her relief, "as ready as I'll probably ever be," opening the door, Margaret slowly gets out. Taking deep breaths she, Emily and Miss Parker make their way towards the house.  
  
  
  
Jake's Place  
  
Feeling a hand being placed on his bottom, Jarod struggles not to hit the man across his face, anger radiated from his being. 'God who does he think he is?' Grabbing the offending hand Jarod leans forwards and hisses something in the man's ear, causing the man to go extremely pale. 'Thank God for Miss Parker's expressions.'  
  
Glancing at the clock on the wall 'only an hour left, then I'm out of here' walking towards the bar 'man I need a drink.'  
  
Ben's House  
  
Holding her hands over her ears Miss Parker listen to both Broots and Major Charles shouting joylessly at the new comers. 'My god! Shout up already!'  
  
Watching her friend's facial expression, Emily knew that Miss Parker was just about ready to explode at the men in the house. Clearing her throat "Hey Mel," getting everyone's attention "Why don't you go take a nap? I can handle the boys." After she left, Emily turned and looked at the men in the room.  
  
"Hey, Emily," asks Ethan "just how long have you known my sister."  
  
Smirking at them "longer then you think."  
  
Jake's Place Outside  
  
Stepping in the waiting taxi, Jarod open the new envelope he has just received from a glad 'Amelia' looking over the contents Jarod groans. Smelling the odor on him 'I need a shower first' he instructs the cab drive to take him to Ben's Place.  
  
The cab ride was only a few minutes, after paying the man Jarod runs into the house and up the stairs. Going into his room he quickly pulls out fresh cloths. Grabbing some towels, he heads to the shower.  
  
Stepping out from the shower, Jarod looked himself over in the mirror 'if I ever find her, first thing I'm going to do is apologize for all the crazy shit I put her throw.' Pulling on his fresh cloths, Jarod puts his dirty cloths in the hamper next to Miss Parker's room. Noticing the door closed, Jarod frowns.  
  
Turning the handle, and pushing it open Jarod sees a body lying down on the bed. Narrowing his eyes, shock hits him 'she's here!' Smirking he steps into the room, softly closing the door behind him and locking it. Padding his way across the room, Jarod kneels on the bed, making sure not to wake his sleeping beauty.  
  
Leaning down, his gently places small kisses on her lips. Hearing her mutter and softly moan, Jarod's smirk grows. Placing lingering soft kisses on her lips, she starts to respond to him. In her sleep she reaches out to him and pulls him closer to her. Happy to comply Jarod uses his forearms to prevent all of his body weight to be place on her.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, Miss Parker blinks as she realizes that she is not dreaming. In fact Jarod was just inches from her face. "Hello beautiful," is whispered to her "I think I found you."  
  
Downstairs Major Charles could swear he hear the front door opening and closing. Glancing at the clock, "Hey Emily what time should we wake up Miss Parker?"  
  
"Best time to wake her up is around nine," responses Emily "she has had a long day."  
  
"Well its just about time now," says Margaret "so I'll do it. I hear she is a bear if not waken up nicely."  
  
"Good luck," whispers both Broots and Syd as Margaret makes her way up stairs. Not bothering to knock on the door, she tries to open it, finding it locked she frowns. "Miss Parker," asks Margaret "are you alright?"  
  
"MOM," explodes from inside the room 'whoopie.' Suddenly the door is unlock and throw back, standing before her is her long lost son. Wearing only his pants, blushing a deep red shade.  
  
"Hello Jarod," laughs Margaret as she hugs him "are you and Miss Parker playing nice?"  
  
"Ah, um, you, um," stumbles Jarod as he reluctantly lets go of his mother.  
  
"Yes," laughs Miss Parker "we were *playing nice* and since I'm up, tell me. What does Major Charles think of my mothers plan?"  
  
"Come downstairs and find out," suggests Margaret "after you and Jarod are through playing of course."  
  
  
  
Three moths later, government officials stormed the Centre, its subsidiaries and home base in Africa. The trials lasted for years; Mr. Raines was sentenced to death, Mr. Lyle was put on death row. What confused everyone the most was what happened to 'ultimate pretender' and the search crew that was looking for him. There was no record beyond the fire in sub level 27, so everyone just assumed that they had died.  
  
Years Later  
  
Watching the news, Jarod smiles as he watches the government pull the last plug that was the Centre. 'Finally its all just history now.' Feeling arms wrap themselves around him he hears her whisper "What are you watching now?"  
  
"Just the news," dismisses Jarod.  
  
"Well come outside," pulling him "everyone is waiting for you. It is your birthday after all."  
  
"Can you believe it," whispers Jarod as he walks outside with his wife of five years "we're all together. Everyone is happy."  
  
"yep," laughs Melody "If I didn't know better I think you planned it this way."  
  
"True," laughs Jarod "so when did you plan on telling me."  
  
"Damn it Jarod," smirks Melody "that was suppose to be a surprise," looking over to his mother "he already knows."  
  
"Knows what," asks Debbie as she looks up from kissing J.J.  
  
"That she's pregnant," answers J.J.  
  
"J.J!" shouts Margaret "that was," looking at everyone before bursting out laughing "some surprise. I guess that's the draw back for having a genius for a husband."  
  
***************************************  
  
Well what did you think? 


End file.
